1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grain auger mover and more particularly to a remotely controlled mover which may be used to move a conventional grain auger and which may also be used to move a swing hopper auger with respect to a main auger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional grain augers include an elongated auger tube, having upper and lower ends, with a screw auger rotatably mounted therein. The conventional grain auger is usually supported by a pair of wheels having an adjustable framework connecting them to the auger tube so that the upper discharge end of the grain auger may be raised and lowered with respect to the lower intake end thereof. When it is necessary to move the grain auger between grain bins or the like, the lower end of the grain auger must be manually raised from its operative grain augering position so that the grain auger may be moved to the desired location. The grain augers are very heavy and are difficult to manually move.
A second type of grain auger which is commonly used to auger grain is referred to as a swing or truck hopper grain auger or simply a swing auger. The conventional swing augers normally include a wheel-supported main auger having upper and lower ends. A ground engaging swing hopper assembly is operatively pivotally connected to the main auger so that the swing hopper may be selectively pivotally moved with respect to the main auger so that the swing hopper may be operatively positioned with respect to a grain truck or the like. The swing hopper augers are very heavy and are difficult to manually move.
Although movers have been previously provided for moving swing hoppers, and movers have been provided for moving conventional grain augers, it is not believed that movers have been previously provided which may be used to move both conventional grain augers and swing hoppers. It is also believed that the prior art movers for grain augers and swing augers are generally driven by hydraulic motors which are connected to a tractor hydraulic system. This arrangement requires that the tractor be running to power the hydraulic system.